deux lycéennes dans le monde de naruto
by Amstandia
Summary: Suzushii et Hirune deux jeunes lycéenne plutôt banales, décident un soir après les cours, d'aller au parc près de leur lycée. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'à ce moment précis, un portail spatio-temporelle aurait été ouvert par un sois disant Djinn d'un autre monde, qui essayait de mettre la wifi dans sa grotte ?
1. Présentation des personnages

Pr sentation des personnages :

Suzushii est jeune fille (1m68 ) venant de f ter ses 16 ans, ses cheveux sont de couleur caramel, coup s en d grad s (du style mo ) avec une frange, et quelques m ches rouges-violettes par ci par la. Suzushii est plut t calme, ne poss de aucunes forces, ni de r flexes (ou du moins tr s peu ) attention cependant ne pas l' aime les choses mignonnes, (les animaux petits et ob ses par exemple ) les oiseaux, les chats, les poivrons, la viande, et dessiner.

Hirune, 15 ans, est totalement l'inverse de Suzushii, elle est violente, col rique, et morfale mais le c ur sur la main, quand il s'agit d'une personne qu'elle effet d s qu'elle voit Suzu en danger elle n'h sitera pas une seconde venir la secourir. Les deux jeunes filles se consid res comme s urs, bien quelles se ressembles physiquement, aucun liens de parent les unis. Hirune (1m74 ) donc, poss de des cheveux blonds,et un grain de beaut dans l il (sisi.) Elle aime courir, les chevaux, et adore, non, que dis-je, v n re les p tes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Changement d'air.

La sonnerie annon ait noir sur blanc, l'heure fatidique : 17h30. Suzushii sortit de la classe d'un pas nonchalant, le regard vide et de pr s par Hirune, qui la fixait d'un air d sesp r , visiblement habitu e par l' tat de l gume de son amie.  
-Suzu, ne t'endors pas maintenant...  
-Huuuuuh ~ Je suis vide. Il ma tu ce cours de PFEG !  
-Je vois a...Mais il tait passionnant pourtant, le d corticage de noix de cajous ! (ironie )  
-Mais trop ...En plus le repasser deux fois, je n'en vois pas trop l'utilit .Au pire, j'ai enfin finis mon dessin c'est d j a. Sinon, on bouge ? J'ai mal au jambes...  
-Oui ! On va en perm ? Il pleut, je n'ai pas envie d' tre tremp e moi ! Et en perm il y a des RADIATEURS .  
- radiateurs ,tu n'as que ce mot la, la bouche...bref on va dehors ? Je veux aller dehors, alors on va dehors ! Regardes par la fen tre ! Ne vois-tu pas, les jolis petits arbres et la belle verdure qui poussent foison juste la ? Alors autant en profiter n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je vois surtout des arbres morts, des flaques d'eaux et de la boue partout ... En plus fait nuit !  
-Justement ! Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie s urette ! La nuit c'est fun ! La nuit tous les chats sont gris !

Hirune poussa un long soupir d sapprobateur, avant de capituler face la lueur d'espoir et de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de son amie.  
-Bon...si tu insistes...Mais je te pr viens si JE suis tremp e,je TE prendrais comme responsable, compris ?  
-Oui patron ~

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur lyc e avant d'emprunter le long chemin de terre qui serpentait vers le parc.  
-Diiiiiis ~ -Quoi encore Suzu ?  
-Tu penses que les canards-garous existent ? -Eh bien...Pourquoi pas ?Je te le dirais si j'en vois un ,en soi tout existe.

Pour toute r ponse, Suzushii soupira, avant de lever sa t te vers le ciel emplit d' toiles. Fixant m lancoliquement, la vo te c leste.  
-Une vie bien ennuyeuse.C'est la triste v rit que nous tous partageons.J'aimerais tre n e dans un autre si cle, peut tre que ma vie,aurait t moins monotone ?  
-Ou peut tre pas... -Hum, tu as sans doute Suzushii avec un sourire triste. M enfin, devant nous, il y a un parc, remplit de canards et de cygnes, donc, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour voir si ma th orie sur les canards garous est exact !On va les d masquer je te dis ! Fufufufu...

Hirune et Suzushii entr rent dans le long rent le ruisseau qui produisait une douce m lodie naturelle et r confortante. Contrastant avec l obscurit qui r gnait, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, et les branches qui se cognaient entre elles. Mais le parc tait trangement silencieux malgr la sombre symphonie qui faisait sursauter le c ur de Suzu.  
-tu crois que les canards-garous se mangent ?  
-peut tre

Suzushii s arr ta brusquement devant un bosquet de bambous qui obstruait la moiti du passage.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a demanda Hirune intrigu e.  
-Je n'aimes pas a Un matin avec Goethe et Lua, on taient all s dans le parc quand il faisait nuit...  
-et . ? -Ce bosquet la, est remplit d'oiseaux, des centaines d'oiseaux qui font un bruit monstre quand tu passes devant eux ! Et J'ai peur du bruit...ne te moques pas...  
-Ce ne sont pas les Oiseaux d'Hitchcock, alors bon...ne t'en fais pas.

Suzu s'agrippa au bras d Hirune. Elle pass rent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais les branches et les battements d'ailes faisaient un vacarme insupportable. La jeune fille aux cheveux caramel g missait tout en serrant de plus en plus fort le bras de son amie.  
-Courons, Hirune !  
Les deux filles sprint rent durant une centaine de m tres avant de s arr ter -Ouf ! Je d teste les oiseaux la nuit ! glapissa Suzushii toujours accroch e au bras d'Hirune.  
-Le parc est diff rent la nuit, nous ne pouvons distinguer les choses comme en plein jour...  
-Hum Apr s s' tre remis de sa course, Suzu scruta les environs. Elles ne se trouvaient plus dans le parc, elle en tait certaine...  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Hey, tu sais quoi ? Bah nous sommes perdues ?

-hey Hiru...nous ne sommes plus dans le parc...  
- merci de ta pertinence, mais j'avais d j remarqu e. - dans ce genre de situation, les gens s'arr tent, soufflent un peu et font le topo de ce qu'il c'est pass . Ce qui en g n ral ne sert totalement rien. Mais c'est marrant ! Bon positivons, nous sommes toutes les deux, c'est d j a !  
-oui...mais ce qui me m' nerve le plus, c'est que j'avais piano demain, alors imagines si on ne rentre pas chez nous ! Je n'aurais PAS piano !  
-hmm... mon avis on ne rentrera pas de si t t la maison, Hirune. - tout a c'est de ta faute Suzu ! C'est toi qui voulu aller au parc !  
- oh, du calmes ! Je ne nie pas ce fait, mais tu crois sinc rement que je savais, que nous allions tre transport es dans un autre monde ? Moi aussi, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi ! - oui et bien sors nous d'ici... - y a pas marqu GPS sur mon front. Et puis ne n'ai aucuns sens de l'orientation.  
-avec une carte, tu sais tr s bien te rep rer !  
- je ne vais pas sortir une carte de mon chapeau Hiru...

- donc voil nous sommes quittes. Bien ! Que dirais tu d'une petite s ance d'exploration, regardes, il y a une grotte pas loin...allons-y ! -hmm - Roh, ne ronchonnes pas s urette ! Bouger c'est l'avenir ! -menteuse, tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.  
-tsss...d masqu e. Oui bah bougons tout de m me ! C'est toi, la fille nerg tique et hyperactive, pas moi !  
-allons-y, puisque tu le souhaites tant...  
- Let s go !  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : souhaits et flacon louche

Les deux filles entr rent dans la grotte, trangement elle tait toute lumineuse et, l'eau qui y coulait tait de la m me couleur que l' meraude. En s'enfon ant plus profond ment dans les t n bres de celle-ci, un chemin deux options s offrit elles.  
-Hirune...  
-quoi ?  
-tu te coupes en deux, et tu prends un c t toute seule et l'autre avec moi!  
- j'en tais sur...bon je prends ce c t et toi l'autre. On s'envoie un SMS si y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, d'accord ?  
-non faut pas se s parer ! C'est un pi ge. C'est un clich monstre ! Aller prenons le m me chemin...Hirune ?

Hirune tait partie devant

Bah, C est bizarre d'habitude, elle me suit partout...elle f ch e ? Hmmm je ne pense pas. Fin bref autant avancer, toute seule... En longeant le chemin qu'elle empruntait depuis assez longtemps, Suzushii fut blouie par une forte lumi re verte, certes verte, mais c' tait une source de lumi re quand m me.

Une lumi re verte...les extra-terrestres d barquent dans une grotte ! C'est un scoop !

Elle se posta (Suzushii hein ! Pas une lettre ou quoique ce soit!) Devant la source de la lumi re. C' tait un sablier massif en bois, de bonne qualit , orn e de pierres pr cieuses. Le sablier du temps ! C'est marrant, manque plus que la dague, et je peux faire comme dans ''prince of Percia , c'est cool a ! -OH ! Attention gamine ! Ce sablier est fragile. il me vient d'un autre univers. J'ai trafiqu les ondes de diff rents mondes parall les pour l'avoir ! Ne l'ab me pas, je t'en supplie !  
-ah ! Euh...je recule alors .  
-Merci bien.

Suzu resta regarder son interlocuteur, c' tait un enfant d'une dizaine d ann e habill comme un G nie. Minute. Il m'appelle gamine, alors que ce mioche est plus jeune que moi ?

-Au fait, j'imagine que tu es venu pour moi. Cela fait plus de trois mill naire que j'attends quelqu'un ! Tu aurais pu te d p cher.  
-Euh non...moi je me suis juste perdue.  
-Ah ? D sol ...pour me faire pardonner je peux r aliser 3 de tes v ux. -Tu es un Djinn ?  
-Oui, je m'appelle Lupi, et je suis le gardien de cet endroit secret depuis que j'ai t chass de mon boulot en Inde. En fait pour tout te dire, j'ai bidouill les ondes des diff rents mondes qui nous entourent, et je me suis retrouv coinc ici. -Je vois...sinon pourquoi c'est toujours 3 v ux ? Probl mes financiers ?  
-C est juste une tradition en fait. Du moins, je crois -Ah Bon attend que je r fl chisse, Hmmm . Souhait n 1 : je veux avoir une r serve illimit e de poivrons. Ensuite euh . Souhait n 2 : Je souhaite que les batteries des Ipods d'Hirune et de moi soit illimit s avec aussi une sorte de wifi pour s'envoyer des messages. Et enfin, Souhait n 3 : un oiseau bleu immat riel qui me servira de garde du corps. -Tes souhaits sont comment dire...inhabituels...et ton souhaits n 2 n'est pas tr s r glementaire cela dit, j accepte quand m me (je suis un gentil moi)  
-hihi merci !

Une fois tous ses souhaits en poches, la cupide Suzushii, s'appr tait partir, quand une super id e lui traversa l'esprit.

-hey lupi, j'ai une question pour toi.  
-Oui ?  
- En fait o sommes-nous?  
-...SURPRISE ! Tu n'es pas d'ici ?  
- Non je ne suis pas d'i-c-i ! J ai atterrie comme par magie dans cet endroit inconnu et hostile ! Pauvre de moi ! agonie supr me, pourquoi tant de haine mon gard ? Moi une simple fille sans histoire ?  
-...ne me dis pas que tu ne viens pas de ce monde...  
-Bah, je viens de Bretagne, plus exactement d'une petite ville...  
-Pas possible ! J'ai fait une erreur dans mon programme ! Arg, c'est pour a que pirat le r seau internet Indiens tait facile...Bon point positif dans cette histoire, j'ai la wifi ! -Tu m'expliques ?  
-En fait, c'est cause de moi, si toi et ton amie vous vous tes retrouv es dans ce monde. Tout l'heure, j'ai trafiqu les programmes de votre monde avec mes pouvoirs psychiques pour recevoir la wifi, mais il semblerait que j'ai ouvert par malheur, un mini portail spatio- temporelle. Je vois...  
-Ah cool...M'enfin, c'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas sp cialement...par contre si Hirune l'apprends...Brrr j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser...Sinon, Tu veux venir avec moi ? Parcourir ce nouveau monde, et retrouver Hirune ?  
-C'est gentil, mais je dois prot ger cet endroit, apr s tout, c'est ma maison ( et ton amie n a pas l air sympa .) Tiens encore un cadeau pour toi Suzu (pour me pardonner ). Utilises le quand tu sera vraiment cours de choix.  
Lupi alla pr s d'un socle en or, et y retira doucement un flacon dont le contenu tait vert. Heurk, on dirait une potion de mana -Et a sert quoi ? -en fait je ne sais pas, on me la offert au court d'un voyage.  
-si jamais, je m'empoisonne avec, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience Lupi ! Crois-moi !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Comment essayer de survivre face des ninjas

En sortant de la grotte, elle fut aveugler par le soleil trop de lumi re...argh.. En continuant son chemin elle entendit une discutions au loin :  
-La fille un grand potentielle. Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait en faire ?  
-La livrer au chef. -h h h , je vois...  
-Lacher moi ! -Raaahhh mais t'as finit de me mordre et de me griffer ?!  
-NOOOOON !  
Mon dieu, c'est pas possible comme ils sont discrets...minute ! C' tait la voix d'Hirune ! R fl chissons...''Tu peux y aller Suzu, tu peux, mais tu n'es pas oblig e, je ne te force rien...''C'est ma soeurette je dois aller la sauv e ! ''Et te faire tu e par la m me occasion ? Ne sois pas ridicule, tu vas mourir !'' Humm ma conscience a raison. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonn e, je suis p't tre froussarde, nul en attaque et en sport mais je peux quelqu'un ! -Piou !  
Mais bien sur ! - coutes pioupiou-kun, tu vas aller d livrer Hirune, en utilisant les attaques, laser glace et blizzard ! Pioupiou-kun Go ! -Piouuuuu !

Le minuscule oiseau bleu, fendit l'air avec gr ce et alla se d licatement se poser sur une branche. Notre super combattante prenant son courage deux main s'approcha un peu plus de la sc ne pour apercevoir les kidnappeurs d'Hirune. L'un ressemblait un requin et l'autre, tait grand et avais les cheveux noirs, et deux sharingans...

Ah...je vois, Ita et Kisa...ok...bon...je devrais tre contente mais pas la...Ils tiennent mon cheminou en otage ! Fuck...

En examinent de plus pr s la situation, elle remarqua que Hirune tait salement amoch e, Suzu sentait sa col re monter en elle, une envie de meurtre de plus en plus grande. Je dois me calmer, je ne fais pas le poids contre eux...chier'... elle remarque que Pioupiou-kun la regardait. Elle lui fit signe d'agir rapidement. Pour toute r ponse l'oiseau cligna des yeux. Il s' lan ant vers les g oliers de la fille blonde et invoqua une temp te de neige.  
-Que...C'est quoi cet oiseau ?

Hirune sentait l'emprise du requin se desserrer, elle regarde vite fais droite puis gauche, elle ne savait pas par o s'enfuir.  
Pioupiou-kun quand lui, n'allait pas de main morte avec son blizzard, puis il d cida de passer aux lasers glaces tout en maintenant sa temp te. -Piouuuu

Hirune tait perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, cet oiseau semblait la prot ger. Elle d cida de courir le plus loin possible. Elle mordit le plus fort possible kisame, et s' clipsa loin de lui -Gamine, tu bouges trop, je devrais te trancher les jambes Prise de panique elle courut de plus en plus vite, C est alors qu'elle entendit une chanson. -cette chanson...c'est la chanson pr f r e de Suzu...mais c'est sa voix ! J'arrive soeurette...

-Une chanson ? Itachi je crois que nous avons de la compagnie...h h h ...  
-...Oui...ram ne la blonde, vivante et pas en kit, le temps que j'en finisse avec cet oiseau.  
-Bien Pioupiou-kun n avait cependant rien craindre de son combattant, puisqu il tait immat riel, l oiseau avait autant de pr sence qu un fant me. Le seul moyen de pouvoir le vaincre tait de tuer Suzushii mais a personne n tait au courant, part Lupi.

Retournons du c t de Suzu...  
Alors, la j'ai t vraiment conne sur ce point la...pourquoi il a fallut que je chante ? Bon ce n'est pas le moment de regretter mes actes, Hirune m'a visiblement rep rer, et les ennuis vont pas tarder arriver Hirune arriva toute vitesse pr s de la fille aux cheveux caramel -Suzu ! On doit fuir ! D p ches-toi !  
-C'est trop tard Hiru. Nous n avons aucunes chances, ce sont des ninjas. Suzushii s'adossa contre un arbre, les bras crois s. Elle r fl chissait aux ventuelles ripostes qu'elle pourrait faire. Aucunes. A court d'id es elle pensa au flacon du Djinn. De toute vidence il ne lui restait que cette solution...  



End file.
